


Spiderman

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Ghost Spiders, The Ghost King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's okay dude</p><p>o k a y</p><p>i have to go to bed bc my parents just came in and yelled at me to</p><p>so i'll leave you with this, if you need it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_its_going_to_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/gifts).



Parker curled up in the corner of his bed, shaking silently. He'd tried to do what Nico had said. He really had.

But it hadn't worked. He could feel the spiders crawling all over his skin. They were everywhere. Everywhere. On his arms, on his legs...

"Please, just make them go away," Parker whispered. He knew no one could hea him, but it made no difference. "Please," he whispered again.

Suddenly, the window behind Parker slid open. He turned around and saw none other than Nico di Angelo.

"You came?"

"Of course I did." Nico was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. He smiled at Parker. "What's up?"

"I tried, Nico, I did... but... they won't go away, they still won't... they're not real, but... but they seem so real..."

Nico laughed. He brushed his hand down Parker's arm, and suddenly, there were no spiders on it. 

"How'd you do that?"

"They're mine, Parker."

"What?" Parker was confused. Had Nico set spiders loose on him on purpose? What the *potato*?

"See, I told you I couldn't always come right away, right? So, one day, I was like, 'What if I get some of my ghosts to help?' But none of them could get the spiders, right? So I was like, 'okay, well, you fight poison with poison, right? so, i'll fight spiders with spiders.' I had some spider ghosts down there, and they were all pretty cool, so I was like, 'dudes, I need a ton of you to go protect my friend from some spiders.' I'm basically their ruler, so they had to do it. They're basically always on call. If you start panicking about spiders and stuff, and I'm busy, I just send some of them up there. The other spiders, the real ones- they won't come near you. They can see 'em. The ghost ones scare 'em away."

"So... there are actual ghost spiders on me, right now?"

"Well, yeah, but... I mean, they're protecting you from the regular spiders, so it's really just one or the other, I guess. They're good, though. They won't bite."

"Thanks, Nico."

"Anytime, Spiderman."

"Huh?"

"I thought it would be a nice nickname for you, you know? 'Cause you're a man, and you don't like spiders, but now, you've literally got an army of ghost spiders protecting you from the real spiders. So, you're Spiderman, sort of."

Parker laughed. "Thanks," he said.

"Sure thing, Spiderman. Sure thing."


End file.
